The Truth
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: first fanfic ever so please read and review :] its a songfic The Truth by Daniel D. pairing:DarkxRiku Riku realized her feelings for Dark, but is it too late?


The Truth

The night was drawing near. The sun had already set itself behind the mountain unseen by anything. The stars were coming out; the moon was beginning to glow in the night. The brisk wind was blowing its way through the town...making its entrance in the night. Everyone in town was at the museum seeing the mysterious Phantom Thief Dark make his entrance to yet still another painting. Everyone except Riku Harada was there. Riku would want nothing more then to stay home and enjoy herself while her sister Risa was out trying to look at Dark. And this particular night was when Riku's night will not be as peaceful as her other ones...because a certain someone will pay her a visit and it may change her life forever...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, are you sure you don't want to come?" A girl with long brown hair tied with a pink ribbon wearing a white tank top and pink skirt asked her older sister.

"Yes Risa I am definitely sure I don't want to go see that pervert steal a stupid piece of art."

"Don't talk about Dark-Kun like that Riku! He's like the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"Looks aren't everything Risa remember that. Someone who looks good might not have a good personality."

"Yeah, yeah I heard it all...I'm going now see you later don't wait up for me!" Risa said opening the door stepping out and slammed it behind her.

"Finally...I thought she would never leave..." Riku said to herself. She got off the couch and walked to her room got some clothes and went to take a shower.

The warmth of the water made her feel better.

Today was a bad day for Riku...the one she loves most; Daisuke Niwa has just declared that it is Risa that he loved and not Riku. Riku could accept this fact because Risa was always prettier then her always more popular then her...guys will be all around her. But for Riku she was more of a lay back type one who cares nothing for her looks or popularity. Riku knew that looks wasn't everything and she believes that whoever she falls in love with will love her because of who she is not how she looks.

She finished showering and put her white t shirt and a pair if shorts on and walked out into the balcony. The wind blew through her hair and made it play in the wind. She looked up into the gleaming night sky. It was winter, but I didn't seem cold at all. She started to think about the whole day which seemed like a blur to her.

"_Hey Daisuke, I want to talk to you do you have time?"_

"_Yeah, of course I have time Harada-san"_

"_Daisuke, I haven't told you this...but I cant keep hiding it from you...I really like you...more then just a friend...do you understand?" Riku said blushing._

"_Harada-san, Riku, I'm glad you feel that way about me...but I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way about you. I love your sister way to much to forget about her." Daisuke said looking at Riku in a really sorry look._

"_But, why I mean...I don't get why you like her." Riku said holding back tears._

"_I don't know...she just does I'm very sorry Harada-San." Daisuke bowed._

"_Is that all I will be to you, Harada-San? Why don't you call me Riku? You call Risa, Risa? Why can't you do the same for me?" Riku said lower her head so she was looking at the floor._

"_Riku, I'm really sorry, but you can't push love right?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean...I'm sorry I bothered you. Hope you and Risa get things moving then." Riku said looking up and forced a smile on. She bowed and said her goodbye and left Daisuke._

"Daisuke...what does Risa have that I don't?" Riku said softly. Riku was so into thought she didn't notice someone was watching her from the shadows. He slowly jumped down from the sky and landed quietly on his feet and hid his black wings. He slowly walked up to Riku and tapped her lightly.

"Riku, why are you crying?" The boy asked with his long purple bangs playing in the wind.

"Dark, I'm in no mood to talk right now." Riku said never looking back.

"But Riku, I don't like it when you're sad." Dark said embracing Riku with his strong arms making a rush of warmth go though Riku's body.

--_just wanna be so good to you  
and everything you need  
I only wanna see you smile  
I just wanna make it right for you  
And even if you're far away…  
I know that I'll miss you  
I promise that my love won't change  
I will always be in love with you---_

"Get off me." Riku said coldly. Dark released her and stepped back. She was really mad this time. She would usually go with it until she realizes it and then slaps him. But today she was different and he didn't want to mess with her.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"Can't you leave me alone for once?"

"I can't and I won't...Riku you know my feelings for you are real don't you?"

"I thought you say that to every girl you see."

Dark was hurt by her words and stayed quiet. Riku noticed this and turn around to see the tall 17 year old wearing his usually black t shirt and black baggy pants with black boots, his plum colored hair messy from the wind but manage to make him look nice and his deep purple eyes that have a pinch of pain in them.

"You know I didn't mean it Dark." Riku said a soft smile approached her face.

"You sure seem like you did, is that the truth Riku? Is that what you really think about me?" Dark said looking into Riku caramel eyes.

"No of course not, I know how you are, you flirt but you only love one person right?"

"Yes, and do you know who that one person will always be?" Dark said smirking. Riku blushed and looked away.

"So what got you so sad anyways?" Dark said changing the subject. He walked towards where Riku was and stood beside her.

_--I promise I'll be a good man  
That I'll always listen to every word that you may say  
No I won't neglect you but only respect you  
And give you the love that you need  
Babe please say that you love me  
Please say that I'm everything to you  
Please say that you miss me  
As much as I miss you  
now baby believe me  
I gotta be everything to you  
And baby just trust me  
I swear this is the truth--_

"It's nothing really, I'm over it." Riku said looking down at the lights in town.

"Are you sure? I mean you still look pretty down."

"It's just about Daisuke; you know I liked him since we were little remember, I told you?"

"Yeah that little red head right?" Dark said laughing softly,

"Yeah, I finally told him today, and he..."

"What did he say?"

"He says he loves Risa and not me. I understand that you can't push love." Riku said smiling. "And you made me realize that Dark."

"Me? What did I do?" Dark asked amazed.

"Dark how long have you liked me?"

"About...I don't know 2 years?"

"Yeah, and you never wanted me to love you back right?"

"I do! But I don't want to force you to I mean it is your heart right?" Dark said smiling

"Yes, and that's why you made me realize today, right now on this night that I can't make Daisuke love me."

"Riku..." Dark said gazing at the girl he had loved for so long.

-_And girl you're the one for me  
I swear this is the truth  
See many faces pass me by but there's nobody quite like you  
I know so many time and many times before  
Love has only let you down   
But I swear I'll give you so much more..--_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riku said giving Dark a weird look.

"Riku, you look like an angel, that's why." Dark said pinching Riku's soft pink cheeks. Riku blushed and slapped Dark's hand away.

"You Pervert." Riku said starting to laugh. Dark laughed along and soon became serious.

"Riku, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Riku cocked her head in confusion.

"Will you ever love me back?" Dark said with seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, probably I would since we've known each other for so long already." Riku said shrugging her shoulders.

"Would you still love me, if I told you that I'm not human?" Dark looked pained to say this.

"..." Riku hesitated for a moment. "Of course I will if I love you, I will love you no matter what you are because you will always be the same old Dark to me!"

"That's good to hear." Dark said the sadness going away and a smile appeared.

"Why are you asking me this?" Riku said still confused.

"I just need to know that all..." Dark said shrugging his shoulders.

"How strange..." Riku said.

_--I promise I'll be a good man  
That I'll always listen to every word that you may say  
No I won't neglect you but only respect you  
And give you the love that you need  
Babe please say that you love me  
Please say that I'm everything to you  
Please say that you miss me  
As much as I miss you  
now baby believe me  
I gotta be everything to you  
And baby just trust me  
I swear this is the truth--_

"Hey Riku, you want to go flying?" Dark asked laughing.

"You can fly?"

"Yeah, I'm not human remember?" Dark said picking Riku off the ground and called for Wiz. He appeared instantly and moments later they were in the night sky.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Riku said looking down at the town with all the lights and decorations.

"It is isn't it? Hey I want to take you somewhere."

"And where will that be?"

"You'll see when we get there." Dark said smirking. Few minutes later Dark landed and let Riku off. She was dazed by the sight. It was something out of a fairytale, a waterfall with flowers all around.

"Heh, do you like it?" Dark asked Riku.

"It looks so wonderful...how did you find a place like this?"

"Well if you fly here and there you do find places like this." Dark said starting to laugh. Riku ran towards the waterfall and sat right next to it. She felt the mist stick to her face. It felt so refreshing. Dark walked over to her.

"Riku, I want to tell you something." Dark said. Riku looked at Dark.

"I'm ready to hear it." Riku said smiling.

"I love you Riku, and that is the truth that will never change." Dark said smiling the most adorable smile ever and a small tint of pink on his cheeks,

"Heh, I knew that way back Dark." Riku said and hugged Dark.

"But, this time, I mean it 100 and it will never change you got that?" Dark said pulling away from the hug so that his eyes meant hers.

"I got it." Riku said. Dark looked down on Riku's pink lips and got into the moment. He lowered his head so that he could feel Riku's warm breathe on his face. He slowly placed his lips over Riku and pulled her into a kiss. Riku kissed back happily. They soon parted and hugged one another.

"Dark, I think I know that I love you know." Riku said in Dark's warm arms.

"That's nice to hear Riku, that's what I wanted to hear for so long." Dark said hugging her tighter. Dark pulled back from the hug.

"You ready to leave Riku?"

"Yes I am." Riku said and got onto Dark's arms and soon she show black wings appear from his back and they were in the night again. Riku yawned and moved her head closer to Dark's chest. She soon couldn't resist and fell asleep. Dark landed on Riku's balcony and opened the door. He let Riku gently off on her bed and sat next to her for a long while watching her sleep. He cupped his hand around her face and stroked it lightly. Tears began to form in his eyes and he got up from beside Riku. He went to her table and wrote on a piece of paper and left it in her hand. He kissed her softly on the forehead and flew out the window into the night sky.

-Morning-

Riku was woken by the bright sun outside her window. Her vision was blurry and soon cleared up. She looked around for Dark, but found no sight of him. She felt something in her hand. She opened the piece of paper and read it. As she was reading tears started to form and slid down her cheeks.

_Dear, Riku_

_I love you. And thank you for finally saying that you love me back, even when I'm not human. You are the angel in my life and I will never forget you. To tell you the truth I can't die, I won't grow old. I am an endless existence. I am glad that I meant someone like you and I swear I will come back one day don't worry. I will never forget you as long as I live, and I hope you never forget me either. And remember I will always be watching over you protecting you and guiding you. I will see you one day soon Riku. Good-bye._

_-Dark_

Riku broke down crying tears just wont stop coming out. She sobbed and was thinking about the night before.

_--If you need a reason  
a justification  
its simply inside your eyes   
theres no need to question what are your affections  
theres something that I can't hide..  
Say gotta believe  
and I don't wanna lose you  
but be so good to you  
I gotta have you in my life  
you better believe it baby… _

_This is the truth...--_

"Why couldn't I have realized sooner, why..." Riku said sobbing even more now, pulling her knees closer to her chest. She felt something else on her hand she opened it up to see a single black feather. She held it close to her chest and could almost feel the warmth of Dark. She started crying again.

"_Riku, don't cry."_

Riku heard Dark say. She looked around but he was no where in sight. She dried her eyes.

"Yes I shouldn't cry. Dark doesn't like it when I cry." Riku said strongly. She sat in bed for a few minutes and got out of bed. She put the letter and the feather on the table and left the room.

Dark was outside looking at her his eyes starting to water again he flew away leaving scattered black feathers everywhere.

"_We'll meant again someday Riku...I know we will."_

THE END :


End file.
